The Shirt
by bamafan95
Summary: You tried to mess with my life, so I ended yours. And for what? You messed with the wrong girl and now you're gonna pay. It started with a shirt and it ended with your life. One-shot. A letter to the girl who tried to mess with Bella Swan, daughter, sister, and girlfriend of mob kings. M for the taking of a life


I'm not mad that you told the school that I'm suicidal. You just provided me with my favorite game.

You claimed that I want to kill myself as a way to get back at me for a shirt you insist I have.  
A shirt. A fucking shirt.  
All my secrets, all my pain, was exposed to those people who have an obligation to keep me alive even if it means sticking their noses where they don't belong.  
You wanted to mess up my reputation, my image. Strip me of my privacy.

And why? Because I didn't give you a shirt you claim is yours? I've had it for two years according to you, and this is the first time you mention this? Give it up.  
You want to demand it? Claim you'll come to my house for it? Go for it little girl.  
My family might not seem perfect but they've always been real good at protecting me. You wouldn't even make it onto my yard if you tried. My family has connections and they have the power to use them. Nothing would please them more.  
You want to mess with me, harass me, over a shirt? I would have given it to you but now it's more than that. You took a simple shirt and you gave that shirt power. I never was any good at sharing. It seems that hasn't changed.  
You showed your true colors in an attempt to get it back and it was pathetic.  
You have no emotional ties to this shirt. You said so yourself. You supposedly went two years without it. Why is it suddenly so important?  
Why is it that the girl who shows the world a sweet, innocent face, refuses to stop texting me when I beg her to lay off for one day? Why did she report my reference to suicide to the man in charge of the students at school- causing his watchful eyes to follow me- and then you have the nerve continue to blow up my phone about your shirt despite the lack of responses?  
Do you not understand the severity of this suicide watch? I will have to check in with him weekly and now you'll be the one I'm snitching on. Turnabout is fair play.  
You. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me.  
I can and I will make your life hell. You refused to respect my request for space. You attempted to scare me, isolate me, and threaten my status here.  
You can't even begin to imagine the extent of my history of drugs, sex, and danger. You think you know everything; you think I'm a harmless addict. You severely underestimate me. Believing I'm still addicted just because I hint at it is a rookie mistake. Cockiness such as yours gets most people killed.  
You think I don't know people capable of horrors you could never imagine? People who have no regard for human life? Try me.  
This isn't about a shirt anymore. It's about betrayal, no matter how insignificant it may be.  
You just unknowingly signed your death certificate. There's a reason no one fucks with me. They can sense the danger surrounding my world.  
I'm aware that you think you know I'm not emotionally stable. There's a reason it's not exactly a secret. Going through what I've been through makes it impossible to come back completely human. I've been to hell and back and suffered the emotional damage. Do you think it's in your best interest to fuck with me right now? You said I was suicidal to get me in trouble and fuck with my image, not to help me. Joke's on you.  
I. Am. The. Victim. Here.  
And everyone knows that now too thanks to you. You have no excuse. I asked you to leave me alone for now rather than making you. You ignored me. You pissed me off. You're not getting away with this, little girl.

I defended you. Saying you must be having a bad day. They got a view of a side of me very few people know. They saw a broken girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. A girl they believed to be broken who still tried to defend the person responsible for setting off her pain. They considered her selfless.  
Now I'll let them see the broken girl, betrayed. Confused. Hurt. All at your hands. I've perfected this look. Your texts will be the cause of your downfall.  
You don't know a damn thing about the girl you just tried to fuck with. You don't understand my act, my restraint. The reason you're not yet afraid to go to school is because I'm still laying down the groundwork for a much more satisfying end game. You went into this blind and because of that, you'll come out dead.

You're refusal to respect my space and thus adding to my pain, was another mistake on your part.  
You're digging your own grave with every text you send, every hateful word you try to upset me with. You do not have the power to upset me. You're the scum on the bottom of my shoes. But my acting is so convincing that before next week is over, you'll be the one suffering at the hands of the school you tried to turn against me. I have much more power over it than you could ever imagine. High school's a bitch isn't it?  
Letting you think you're winning is a small price to pay to see your face as your good reputation is tarnished. You may act sweet or selfless but beneath that lie, you're actually selfish and cruel. My mission is exposing the real you. Someone that no one would like. And you're playing your part wonderfully.  
He will come for you. He listened while I sobbed, defending you. At the same time, I planted the seed of doubt in his head. He knows I don't want you in trouble. At least that's what I'll be saying to him next time I cry while I ask him what I did to deserve your vicious texts. Those texts that I claim are breaking me down one at a time, threatening to pull me under have now become a weapon in the eyes of the school.

He knows your mom. How much do you want to bet that he tells her? Will she take away your phone? I think so. You won't be punished but you'll watch as they question your character, finding ulterior motives behind your every action. A lifetime of lies now falling apart because you thought you could beat me.  
And when they doubt you, I'll look you right in the eyes, letting you know I had this planned the moment you crossed the line. You won't have any doubt as to why a few texts got you in trouble until you see the smirk meant for her, and the glee in my eyes as the game progressed.  
It's not over yet. Not by a long shot. She's only alive because everyone knows I love a good game. Thanks to me, you now know that people don't like nor do they trust someone who acts like you do. They will eat you alive sweetheart. And they'll enjoy every second of it.  
I showed you just how easy it is for people like us to fuck your world up without a second thought. I'm not anywhere close to the worst of the people you have now inadvertently pissed off by trying to fuck with their girl. They're my family and I'm the one person they could never hurt.

Keep coming at me after this and you're boyfriend goes next. You'll learn what it's like to have no one. To feel an all-consuming guilt.  
I can't wait to see you break. They're going to make you feel a fraction of what I deal with every day.  
This pain made me strong. But your pain will quickly consume you because you're weak.  
I have a wicked temper, easily evoked when someone fucks with what's mine. And my people are even worse. You would be sick if you saw what they do to people who simply look at me wrong. I'm sure you'll fear them soon enough.  
I warned you before all of this. You didn't listen so it's game on.  
The texts you showed him painted me as the victimized girl. Mistake #1. You never even showed him what set me off, trying to appear innocent in this but you're a shitty liar. That was your 2nd slip up.

He didn't know why I was gasping for breath, what caused the agony in my eyes. Don't worry, I made sure he knew I cried because of the guilt of having to blame you.  
I could go on and on but watching your face turn white as a sheet and then the realization dawning when you know I set you up. You'll have no proof that I did this. After all, I wasn't stupid enough to text you my plans or threats. I got smart a long time ago. Obviously you didn't. These texts will shut down any defense you could make. Had you spoken to me in public, it wouldn't have been so easy to prove but I have no doubt that I would still pull it off. You're not the first to challenge me and you won't be the last. We both know you'll try to keep your space after this blows up in your face. I can't promise my friends won't come for you anyways. They won't mess with your mind like I do; It's your agonized screams they're after. I won't help them break you but you can bet your ass that I'll be the one making the decisions and I'll be watching while they teach you a lesson.  
It doesn't matter if it's over a shirt or a diamond. It could be money, drugs or anything in between- NEVER fuck with me.  
After all, guys in the mafia don't take kindly to anyone upsetting the baby sister of one and the girlfriend of another. Both men having significant power within the group.

Everyone makes mistakes right? Don't worry, they'll make sure you'll never have the chance again.

I'll make sure to bring some popcorn to watch as my boyfriend and my brother punish you however they see fit.

You can't be the baby girl of the scariest motherfucker this region has ever seen without enjoying the pain of others. It's something you're born with. It's what you're taught. It's justice.

Not to mention that I have a protective brother and a boyfriend who will stop at nothing to make me happy, no matter what it is they have to do.  
I don't ever have to lift a finger. Why get my own hands dirty when my boyfriend enjoys doing it? He's hot when he's pissed.  
You can't say I didn't try to warn you. But the longer I was left thinking about it, the easier it was for my boys to let them punish you as they see fit. My daddy does love to make an example of people who fuck up. Word will spread that you were stupid enough to challenge me. Everyone knows I can't say no to the opportunity to break a bitch from the inside out.

Try not to scream to loud. It's pointless and it annoys my man and he has one hell of a temper. My Edward can't wait to make you regret ever breathing the same air as me. And my brother Emmett is always up for some fun.

If only you knew that fucking with me would lead to the pain you're about to be in, maybe you would think twice. Though I do enjoy some drama once in a while.

You tried to mess with my life. So I ended yours.

I warned you,  
Isabella Swan

Ps. The shirt looked better on me. 


End file.
